


Forget You

by mrecookies



Series: Forget You [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar never thought he'd find his next companion pissing in the street, but Godric proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget You

Godric has no regrets coming out of the pub. He's happy, and warm, and pleasantly buzzed. Enough to be stumbling quite regally down the cobblestones winking at random strangers and ogling their arses until they duck into homes and establishments. The light from the lampposts draw him in, and he spends some moments just standing under one, smiling at it as if it were a sunflower.

And pissing, of course.

He doesn't notice the blue box until he turns to squint at the sudden shadow falling across his cock.

 

*

 

Some days, Salazar wonders why he picked Godric to be his next companion. Sure, Godric's brave, and fearless, and funny, but he's also pretty fucking reckless.

Case in point: Godric is charging right into a crowd of gladiators with nothing but a crust of bread between his teeth and a shitty war cry that makes no sense.

Salazar grits his teeth and joins in the fray, trying not to get hit by Godric's swinging fists.

They stumble out of the place later, Godric whooping despite the blood and grime. Salazar just glares at him and enters the TARDIS, nursing a black eye.

 

When Salazar first regenerates in front of him, Godric's eating pretzels and guzzling beer like he's just watching another episode of My Little Pony. The last thing Salazar sees with his bloodshot eyes is Godric giving him the thumbs up.

The first thing Salazar does when he finally finishes glowing is to glare at Godric, and realise that he needs to wear glasses for a while.

"I think these suit you quite well," says Godric with a smirk, a day later, when they stop by a shop to get Salazar's eyes checked out. "Very cheery."

Salazar wrenches the pair off his face. "No lions," he says tersely, chucking them back onto the shelf marked 'Kiddies'.

"Fuck you." Godric pouts, grabbing them back and putting them on himself. "It's the Lion King, Sal, and they are awesome."

They leave the shop with Salazar in a pair of severe black frames, and Godric in heart-shaped glasses with Simba and Nala on them.

Salazar is glad when Godric accidentally leaves them behind somewhere in the Medusa Cascade.

 

The first time they kiss is after Godric gets them both drunk in the middle of New York City on January 1st, 2000. Sal's pressed up against a wall, struggling to breathe, as Godric nibbles at his lips.

The next morning, they wake up next to each other in the TARDIS. Sal's wearing Godric's shirt, and Godric's wearing nothing but a smirk.

"Hello, love," Godric says, winking, before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Salazar just groans and wills himself not to look at Godric's arse. He can't help but fail.

 

The last time they kiss is before Salazar regenerates again. This time, Godric's sober and angry, and the last thing Salazar sees before everything turns bright and hot is Godric turning away. When his body is finally ready, Godric's no longer there, and Salazar's glasses are gone, but he still can't see anything clearly.

It takes a moment to realise that he's crying.

 

*

 

Godric sways as he gets out of the pub. It's cold, but the alcohol makes him feel all fuzzy inside. He leans against a lamppost and wonders briefly about déjà vu as he takes his cock out for a piss.

Salazar smiles as Godric swears to the heavens for almost freezing his nether regions, and pets the TARDIS.

When Godric looks up blearily at the sound, Salazar's already inside, and the blue box is starting to disappear. Godric mutters something about sunflowers, wondering why the man in the Lion King kiddie spectacles and My Little Pony scarf looks so familiar.


End file.
